Jupiter and the Start of Something
by Darkpenn
Summary: Big things can grow from small beginnings.


**Jupiter and the Start of Something**

 _Big things can grow from small beginnings._

 _[Author's Note: This story follows the story_ Jupiter and the Double-Double Cross.]

Jupiter Jones eased Kiza's spaceship, called the _Sheldon Cooper_ , into a parking space outside a bar on the planet of Grizikity 12(m).

"Thanks for letting me drive," said Jupiter to Kiza. "I guess it's something I should know. Tell the truth, this little thing is easier to park than my dad's Buick."

"You could buy a big ship and a full-time driver, you know," said Kiza, as she began to take large packages from the back of the vehicle.

"For the moment, I'd prefer to stay under the radar," said Jupiter. "I'm still learning this royal thing."

The two of them, loaded with packages, went into the bar. They had already booked a private meeting room, and they were shown into it.

Karrick was already there. She bowed low, surprisingly graceful despite her reptilian bulk. "Your Majesty," she said to Jupiter.

"Karrick, the last time we met you earned my high regards, so you do not need to call me that," said Jupiter.

"Then what?" said Karrick.

Jupiter considered. She had a feeling that Karrick would not be comfortable calling her by her first name.

"My Lady," suggested Kiza.

"Excellent ... My lady," said Karrick.

There was a knock at the door. Razo Tatto, mercenary and bounty hunter, entered. "May I also call you that?" she said, bowing.

"After your exemplary performance in Chicago, of course you may," said Jupiter. "You and Karrick, you're not slaves, you know."

Razo gave a start. "But that is what I was," she said. "Many of my people, the M'B'ary, are slaves."

"Really?" said Jupiter. "How did that happen?"

"Lost a war," said Karrick. "A couple of centuries ago. Common. You get used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't. Hey, maybe this would interest you." She took her Kindle out of her bag, and brought up a couple of books. Martin Luther King. Nelson Mandela. Thomas Paine. Stuff like that. She handed it to Razo.

"You ... are giving this to me?" Razo said.

"Sure. Gosh, you look as if no-one has ever given you a present before."

"No-one ever has." She bowed her head. A tear ran down her face. "My lady," she said softly.

Kiza gave a little cough. "Let us not forget that we have some business to do here," she said. She hefted the packages onto the table. Karrick gave a growl of satisfaction. "More sanitary pads," said Kiza. "And little umbrellas as well. But instead of selling them to you we would like to make a commission arrangement." She mentioned a few figures.

"Done!" said Karrick, slapping her huge fist onto the table.

"Just what," asked Razo, "are sanitary pads?"

Kiza explained the concept.

"What a remarkably good idea," said Razo.

Jupiter handed her a packet of the pads. "I asked you here to give you a bonus after your good work at Chicago," she said. She began to take an envelope from her pocket.

Razo shook her head. "I am pleased to receive these ... things, but I will accept no money," she said. "I am your ally without payment."

"As am I," said Karrick. "For you have shown me ... respect."

The four of them looked at each other.

"I have a feeling," said Jupiter, "that this is the start of something."

* * *

It was several months later. Titus Abrasax was ploughing through a meeting dealing with the accounts of his business empire. Usually, he was bored beyond belief by these things but on this occasion he was surprisingly interested. Although not in a good way.

"Why," he said to the Chief of Production, "have costs increased on these five planets, while output has decreased?"

"There have been ... workforce ... issues," said CoP. "There have been ... strikes."

"And just what is a strike?" said Titus.

"A strike is when the workers of a plant, facility, or enterprise join together to cease providing labour input until pay and/or conditions are improved," said Famulus, always ready with a helpful definition.

"There have been several cases where the local management has had to agree to the demands in order to continue output, even at reduced profit margins," said CoP. The other people around the table muttered in various degrees of agreement.

"And what was the Enforcer Corps doing while this was happening?" asked Titus.

"The Enforcer Corps is currently on strike, demanding extra hazard pay," said Famulus.

"I was unaware that we paid them at all," said Titus.

"We didn't use to," muttered CoP.

Titus looked around the table. "Just what is going on here?" he said.

"I believe I have an answer," said Famulus. She tapped keys on her padd, and several images came up on the large screen. It was pages of text. Quite a few. "Several months ago, these things began to circulate. They have been copied and passed from person to person. There are now many thousands of copies in existence. They are ... books. They first appeared in electronic form but hard copy versions have begun to appear."

"People are selling them?" said Titus.

"No, apparently they are being copied without charge. But it is the content that is, I believe, the most significant aspect. These books are about universal rights, individual freedom, and ... voting."

"And where, exactly, did all this come from?"

"We have tracked it back to a M'B'ary mercenary by the name of Razo Tatto. We encountered her on that visit to Earth, as you might recall."

"Oh," said Titus. "Her."

"There appears to be another source as well," added Head of Sales Operations. "A splice called Karrick. She sells things. Things that appear to have originated on Earth. Apparently, she gives a copy of one of these books free to every customer."

Titus began to massage his temple, like a man who was getting a migraine. "Please don't tell me," he said, "that this started with Jupiter Jones."

The silence around the table gave him his answer.

"There is a glimmer of good news," said CoP. "It appears that your main competitor, your sister Kalique, has even greater problems."

"Good only in a comparative sense," murmured Titus. "I will have to consider how we should respond to this threat." He stood up and stalked from the room.

The other members of the managerial team filed out. Eventually, only Famulus was left. She looked around. When she was sure she was alone, she took an e-reader from her satchel. She called up a file and began to read _The Long Walk to Freedom_.

END


End file.
